Heloise's Diary
by Lictor13
Summary: Lictor and Heloise try and retrieve Heloise's diary she has lost to Horian. Visit my profile before reading.
1. In the park with Jimmy

_Ok, so this is my first story based on the Jimmy two shoes series (yay me!), and perhaps my first story in this website. Since I discovered this site, I've been in a serious hunger to make a story and show it off :P I myself, am expecting this story to be short, based on a character of Jimmy Two Shoes from my imagination :P I have a weird imagination actually, always pretending there are characters in a series that I made on my own. So this story includes two of the main characters, Lictor and Heloise. Please not that the characters Lictor and Horian are NOT real characters of the Jimmy Two Shoes series. _

_Also for anyone who has no idea who these guys are, please read my profile BEFORE reading this story please. My profile will tell you everything about them, thank you._

* * *

The skies burnt red in Myseryville today. It was a Saturday and perhaps the most free day for all Vaudevillians. It was perhaps 12:30pm, the day was great to walk Cerbee and Scorpy. Despite the fact Scorpy only walks once a month, she was surprisingly energetic. Jimmy and Lictor had taken their beloved pets to the park, the day was great, the trees were all dead, stripped of their leaves by the impossible heat to survive, the lakes were completely dried to soil, the three suns of MiseryVille spat its heat upon the ground. What could be a better day?

Jimmy, taking a stick on the ground, aimed it to the sky, Cerbee's tail wagged with joy, the dog had one eye, with two small horns sticking out of it's circular body, he had no head or body, but was just a round circle with four legs, one eye, two horns, a stubby tail and a eternal smile which moved as he panted. Jimmy was a joyful kid, human, he was very skinny, with a green shirt and blue jeans, blond hair and even though from the horror of MiserVille, he always found something fun to pluck out of it.

'You ready Cerbee?' Cerbee panted heavily in joy, his tail wagged like cutting through the moist air, his single eye on the stick, Lictor watched, his massive scorpion was on a lead. Lictor was a bright green mantis, about half the size of Jimmy he had two bulging eyes sticking out of his triangle head, a young boy, both Jimmy and Lictor were in their teenage stage. They were both house mates, dispute their opposite personality. Whilst Jimmy was sweet and a happy, fun-loving person, Lictor had a dark, passive and hateful stage all mixed inside him.

Jimmy threw the stick, it was no sooner had it passed Cerbee the dog vanished in a puff of dirt after it. Lictor began a countdown in his head, but no sooner had he started, Cerbee returned with the stick in his mouth, making Lictor jump in surprise. 'Good job Cerbee!' Jimmy said as he patted his pet, standing proudly. Jimmy made a grin 'Heheh, I bet no pet in the whole of MiseryVille could ever match Cerbee's speed. Lictor raised an eyebrow.

'Pfff, I'd like to see that. Scorpy here has eight legs. Twice the amount as Cerbee's, what makes you honestly think believe that four is better then eight?'

Jimmy's grin seemed invincible. 'You gonna brag about it? I say I throw the stick, first pet to reach that tree and back wins.' Jimmy raised his arm, his finger directing towards a dead tree standing between a lake and a hill. The course looked tough, it was blocked by many hills and a few demon like civilians were walking about.

'Its on Two Shoes. I win, and your cleaning up Scorpy today.' Lictor said with a grin.

'Like that's even possible, OK then, I win, and erm....' Jimmy hesitated for a moment, his finger on his chin, with his arm supported by his other hand. A light bulb flicked above his head. 'I win and you get to wash Beezy. Outside' Jimmy said proudly.

Lictor made an attempt not to show any shock. Washing Beezy? That's more then ten times worse then washing Scorpy wearing a costume of her favorite food! In a struggle, Lictor just formed his face into a confident smile.

'Alright then Jimmy, you got youself a deal.' Both of them shake hands in agreement. Walking to Scorpy, who is laying on the grass, he unlocks her leash.

'You better do it quickly before she finds out she's free.'

Without pause, Jimmy aims the stick towards the tree, shaking it to gain their attention, Cerbee grew in excitement, whilst Scorpy stood their without care. But when threw the stick, both he and Lictor could not help but jump in surprise as both ran off. Jimmy and Lictor began to stare at Scorpy and Cerbee, as the raced towards the tree, eventually both hitting it with a stop, out of sight. All of a sudden, a figure rushed all the way back. One of them was coming back, that was for sure, Lictor and Jimmy watched in eager, the ball of dust and dead debris halted in front of them. The dust faded away, seeing the shape of Cerbee inside it.

'YES! I WIN! IN YOU FACE! WOHOO!' Shouted Jimmy, pointing at the scowling mantis.

Lictor's 'hand' rushed at Jimmy's mouth and grabbed his lips to shut him up, he pointed towards the dust that finally faded. It wasn't Cerbee, but Scorpy, standing carelessly with a stick in her claw. Jimmy jumped in confusion.

'B-b-but hoooooow?!' He said in confusion.

'Don't worry Jimmy' Lictor said with a innocent smile. 'I'll give you the sponge, oh and remember to wear that sandwich costume.'

Jimmy paid no attention, alert, he looked around the place. 'Where's Cerbee?'

Lictor shrugged. 'No idea.'

But only then they jumped, hearing a bark of joy. Lictor looked towards his pet scorpion. His eyes wide in awe. 'Er... I think I found him.' He said, pointing at a figure jumping about in Scorpy's stomach.

Lictor tried not to chuckle, Jimmy however screamed in shock, 'I'll save you boy!' Jumping at Scorpy, grabbing her mouth and pulling it open, then jumping inside. Lictor stopped for a moment. 'Erm. Jimmy? You still alive in their?' He said, knocking of Scorpy's armored back. All of a sudden, Scorpy's eyes widened, she began to rumble, then all of a sudden she vomited out Jimmy, Cerbee on his hands, wagging his tail like mad as if nothing had happened. Lictor had sighed in relief. Jimmy jumped up, green saliva and what not all over him, soaked in it along with his dog, he cheered in joy, 'Yeah! Touchdown!' throwing Cerbee on to the floor, vanishing in a hole caused by the impact. Lictor just watched with his eyebrow raised in carelessness. 'You still washing her up you know.' He gave Jimmy a sniff. 'Not to mention yourself.'


	2. The Accident

_Hello all, the first chapter was too short I guess :P It was so you readers can understand about the characters and how I write :P This one I'll try and make it longer. So I haven't reached the plot yet, but everything will eventually add up._

* * *

Jimmy began to wipe off some of the saliva. Lictor chuckled at the site, then turning at Scorpy.

'Good girl' tossing her a chunk of meat, once in sight, Scorpy pounced on it as if alive, then holding it with one of her claws, she began to bite off chunks of it. Amused at the sight, Lictor turned back to Jimmy.

'I think Scorpy's done walking for today.' He said proudly.

Jimmy looked in confusion. 'But she has barely walked a mile. What makes you think that she's had enough?'

Lictor giggled boldly. 'She'll have enough when she gets back.' Lictor puts the leash back on Scorpy as she munches away. Jimmy still remains in a confused look, whilst Cerbee happily begins to lick the saliva all over him.

'But its hardly a mile away. Cerbee has to walk around the park for hours before he even gets winded.'

Lictor, paying no attention picks up the leash, then dropping it on Jimmy's hand.

'Enjoy your bath Scorpy' Lictor says innocently. Scorpy somehow uses these words like a command. All of a sudden, she gets up, then races away with Jimmy, helplessly grasping on her leash, screaming all the way home, Lictor watches as they finally move out of sight.

'Giant man-eating scorpions. They grow up so fast.' Lictor says with a wink. Lictor turns to see Cerbee on the ground looking to the sky.

''You still here?.'' Lictor looks at Cerbee from above.

''The hell are you looking at?'' He turns to the dark red sky, seeing a cloud shaped like a chunk of meat. After watching him with a raised eyebrow. Lictor's eyes spring to life, a light bulb appearing above his head, then when he changes into a ghastly grin, the light bulb smashes into pieces.

''Oh Cerbee!'' Lictor calls out to him, Cerbee turns to see Lictor holding a chunk of meat. In delight, Cerbee springs to his legs then jumps towards it, all of a sudden, Lictor pulls out a massive Bazooka like weapon, stuffing the meat inside it, Cerbee merely has no time to react as he falls inside the weapons barrel. Lictor laughs devilishly, then aiming it towards Jimmy's house.

''See you at home Cerbee.'' Lictor says. Before pulling the trigger, his face turns to the audience.

''Misery-Blasta in the Misery catalogue. You just gotta thank those guys sometimes.'' Pulling the trigger, something wrong and ironic happens. The gun erupts into an explosion, Cerbee flies all the way towards home, but Lictor flies the opposite direction.

Lictor opens his eyes, noticing he is soaring through the air.

''CURSE YOU MISERY INC AND YOUR STUPIDLY GOOD PRODUCTS!'' Lictor yells.

Soaring through the sky, people who notice begin to jump out of the way, those who are unlucky are directly hit by the impact, creating holes in their bodies.

* * *

Heloise, a super intelligent little girl, sits on the branch of a dead tree. She wears a long red dress which block her feet, she is no taller then Lictor, with dirty blonde hair and greying blueish eyes. Heloise is much more of a darker person then Lictor, as she, along with her diabolical mind, creates the most Miserable Products of Misery inc. On the weekends, she has a break, usually hanging out with Jimmy or Lictor, but at the moment as both were walking their pets were unavailable. She would never hang out with Beezy, completely jealous of Beezy's friendship with Jimmy, she would mostly argue with the red demon on who is Jimmy's best friend.

It was after ruining many picnics that she began to take a break. After settling on the tree branch she became alert, looking around if the coast was clear. When all was at her requirements she reached a hand in one of the pockets of her dress, pulling out a book and a pen. The book was Scarlett red like her dress, it was wrapped in chains and in front of it had a skull and cross bones with the title on the skull saying 'Heloise's Diary'. With a proud grin, she opened the diary and began to write.

But then CRASH! Heloise jumped in surprise, almost dropping her precious item. She peered down to the source of the noise. Her eyes were drawn on a mantis who was stuck on the tree's centre body.

''Hey Heloise'' Lictor said awkwardly. All of a sudden, they both heard a snap, the tree came crashing down, Heloise fell off and fell splat into a pile of dirt. Helpless to move, the tree fell right on Lictor, flattening him.

Heloise lifted her head, spitting out a mouthful of dirt before turning to Lictor with a fierce scowl. ''What in the name are you doing!?''

Lictor calmly popped his head out of a hole of the tree. ''Misery-Blasta'' he said in a calm voice.

Heloise, being the person who invented the gadget responded to this with a calm sigh. Then searches herself, pulling out the book. Lictor's eyes become magnetic towards the unusual book.

''Wassat you got there?'' Lictor asks. Heloise turns towards him with a scowl.

''None of your business. Can't you see I'm busy?''

Lictor pops up from behind Heloises shoulder. ''Someone is being a bit too defensive.'' Lictor says with a curious look.

''Go away Lictor, I'm busy!'' Heloise grabs Lictor by his surprised face with her tense hands, with all her might she throws Lictor to the ground. Lictor jumps up, his face covered in dirt, almost as if he has a beard. ''As if I didn't bother to think Heloise, that's your dairy isn't it?'' he asks with a careless grin.

''Yeah, so what does it have to do with you?''

Lictor jumps all of a sudden as the thought came to him. Then looking at Heloise with a scowl.

''What have you been writing about me?'' He says with a deadly look.

Heloise couldn't help but have an idea. She grinned foully.

''Oh nothing. Just some... well... things that I've heard about you.''

Lictor stares at her.

''What things?''

Heloise examines Lictor's look.

''Oh you know. Erm... things'' She says with a confident voice.

Lictor could not take any more of it. He jumps for the book, the impact knocks Heloise back in shock, then leaps up holding the dairy in pride. He tries to pull the book open, only to find out its locked by the chains. Heloises growls at Lictor, then pounces towards the mantis with a ear piercing screech, her body punching the mantid in the chest, both end up stuck on the floor, Heloise reaching for the book out of range whilst Lictor pushes her away with his foot, trying to pull the diary out of reach. All of a sudden, some kind of one-eyed eagle swooped towards them, its talons opened up, snatching the book from Lictor's hand, then flying away into the valley.

Lictor and Heloise, both shocked by it (Heloise more) began to stare as the bird flew off into the distance.

''Well erm... that was random.'' Lictor said awkwardly.

Heloise screamed, ''QUICKLY! FOLLOW THAT BIRD!'' She raced off without hesitation, Lictor sprang to life all of a sudden, he opened his wings, and began to fly after her. Finally catching up to her, Lictor looked towards the bird.

''Never fear Heloise!'' He said proudly '' I'll get that book!'' Lictor began to fly up towards it, then he felt a slight tug, looking down to see Heloise clinging on to his foot. She then climbed up on top of him, standing up, preparing to jump for the book.

''Er... Heloise, is that a good idea?!'' Heloise paid no attention. She made a leap, grabbing the bird with her tensing hand, then ripping the book off its talons. Heloise screamed and cheered, letting go of the creature as it flew of in fear. All of a sudden, Heloise, not noticing because of her victory, flew straight into a pole. The impact made her release the book, it flew off and landed next to a tunnel.

Lictor, flew down to help Heloise up, as he did, they both looked at the dairy. It wasn't there.


	3. The Problem

_Lictor is in a lot of trouble :P Well the new chapters out, which I'm eager to release, its mostly explaining the problem that Lictor has caused. . Please review my story :) It's open to visitors and members alike ^^ oh, and it would be helpful to leave a comment upon one of the characters please :)_

* * *

Heloise and Lictor stood their in shock of where the dairy had once been. Heloise looked like she was about to cry, her lips were dropping, a her eyes became in a innocent look. Lictor yet became more afraid of her rather then pity.

''Heh'' Lictor said nervously to Heloise, it felt like she had just noticed her existence, she turned her head towards the frightened mantis with a horrific scowl.

''Erm... you OK Heloise? I mean erm... it's just a book is it not?'' he gulped at his last words.

Heloise however, immediately smiled. Not a dark, evil smile, but more of a pleased, forgiving smile. ''Yeah I'm OK, it's just like, some book.''

Lictor sighed in relief. ''Boy Heloise, for a second I thought you were gonna-''

Lictor's last few words came out in a choke sound, immediately he noticed that Heloise had her hand on his neck, strangling him with rage, her eyes were burning like fire and her smiley face had all but evaporated into a hateful anger, filled with pointed teeth.

''I'LL KILL YOU!'' She yelled out in a horrific rage. She began to squeeze Lictor's thorax harder, his eyes seemed to grow bigger.

''*Choke* R-Relax H-Heloise'' Lictor struggled the words as she squeezed him harder. Heloise changed no further, tightening her grip.

''I'LL SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG!''

As she squeezed him more, his eyes looked like they were about to explode.

''I'll *cough* g-get you a n-new one?'' he barely could say another sentence.

Heloise showed no sign of giving up, then she said in her rage that Lictor at least hoped of hearing.

''You are going to help get that book back! Or I will tear your eyes out of your sockets! And then feed them too your stupid scorpion while your still alive! THEN BURN YOUR BODY IN A LARVA PIT!'' She yelled so hard at the last sentence, her voiced rumbled the ground itself.

Lictor struggled to lift his hand up to show a confident pose. ''A...*gasp* fair deal. I-It would be... very kind of you *** **cough * I-If you l-let me go, s-so I can breath'' Lictor's eyes almost popped in the intensity. Thankfully, Heloise's grip softened, then letting go of the insects thorax. Lictor took a deep breath for air, then looking at his thorax, seeing that where Heloise had grabbed him, was still squashed up and wrinkled from it. Putting his spinney 'hand' in his mouth, he gave a quick blow, and the injury popped into its normal shape. Amused at this, he turned to Heloise, turned away from him with a sulk.

''Relax Heloise. I'm sure we'll find it.''

Lictor could feel Heloise's eyes turn towards him, even if she didn't even nudge her head. ''We know where it is. It's just if we retrieve it'' she said in a hateful tongue. ''Look'' she pointed towards the tunnel. Lictor took a good look at it. It was a hole that stuck out the side of a tall hill. He took a closer look, noticing that the tunnel was surrounded by pebbles instead of grass, and he could see what seemed to be a wooden door in front of the tunnel. The door had a sign saying:

'Property of Horian, second in command to Lucius Heinous the Seventh. No visitors.'

Lictor raised an eyebrow. ''Horian? Isn't he that snake guy who you work with? Its not a big deal isn't it? Just knock and ask for it back.''

Hearing this, Heloise immediately turned at him, her eyes no longer burned like fire, nor did her teeth remain sharp, but she still contained a hateful look. ''Just knock at him?! He hates me! He hates you! If he has my dairy AND he opens it, who knows what things he can find in there he could use against Lucius?! He might even reveal it all in public!''

Lictor changed his face into a curious look. ''What things did you write about that could humiliate you in public?''

Heloise did not give a thought, ''Tons of things! One thing for certain is all that stuff I write about Jimm-'' Heloise paused for a second, the last words thankfully vanished. Lictor raised his eyebrow in wonder.

''Gym socks?'' He said, without a thought of thinking what it actually meant.

''I didn't know you went to the gym. Let alone you wore socks. Actually, I never really thought about it when it comes to you mixed with feet.'' Lictor gave a wonder.

At first Heloise would've accepted Lictors guess. But then she changed her mind thinking it was too stupid. ''No'' she said carelessly. ''I mean I was writing about Jimm er... Jim-Jar.''

Lictor just gave her a odd look. ''OK I have no idea what that word means, but I guess if the snake guy can use it to humiliate you then I'm sure its a pretty important meaning for you'' Lictor gave a thought. Then wished he had brought a Thesaurus or Dictionary with him.

Heloise's eyes rolled. ''Yeah sure whatever. Now, we need to get that book before he opens it!''

Lictor gave his eyebrow another raise. ''I thought it was locked.''

''It is, but it the chains are delicate. And could break from a smash of a hammer.''

Lictor gave a thought. ''We need to think of something pretty sinister to get into that home, grab the book and get out again.''

After they both gave a moments thought, a light bulb flung on both of their heads. Then they looked at each other with a terrifying grin. The light bulbs flicked into fire.


	4. Horian

_All right, so I've got this far, and it's perhaps going to be longer then I planned for :P But that's not bad at all. I have a feeling I may make a bad chapter eventually. But maybe I don't know my own strength :P _

_Horian makes his appearance in this chapter. Please leave reviews of this story :) And leave a comment about Lictor/Horian thank you. Enjoy all._

_I think I did something wrong here. My profile doesn't actually contained very good information of the character Horian. So you'll be able to learn enough of him in this chapter._

Deep inside the tunnel, Horian hissed a grin through his scaly lips. He was a reptilian like creature, the head and tail, of a serpent with the body of a lizard, wearing loose linen clothing. His burning red eyes ripped its shine from his green scaled skin. Two pointed fangs stuck from his mouth. With a hiss, he made a foul laugh, it as well as his voice was cold and heartless, snake like hissing sounds from every word that spat out his mouth.

''Master Horian.'' His butler called for him by the messenger. Horian made a hateful hiss, immediately pushing the button of the device with his horrific finger.

''WHAT!? CAN YOU NOT SSSEE I AM BUSY?!'' He screeched into the messenger. The room around was rather dark, difficult to see, as Horian can see through the dark, there was no need for light, there was hardly anything to see.

Butley replied with no change of voice, dispute his masters yelling. ''Someone seems to be at the door.''

Horian made a grumble. ''What kind of butler are you? ANSWER IT!'' The serpent never was really fund of guests, a millionaire who lived on his own, and his recently hired butler, Horian was perhaps the second richest person in all of Miseryville, which also rewarded his job of becoming second in command of Lucius Heinous the Seventh, the Tyrannical Leader of Miseryville itself, but to be second in command of this town wasn't exactly considered honourable, at least not for the last nineteen-years. Indeed, in the last nineteen years of his job, Lucius's childlike loneliness has never actually given him the chance to take control of Miseryville when Lucius isn't around, mostly because the child takes him along. The thought of it would make him want to tear apart the closest thing in reach.

''Sir? Shall I send them away?''

Horian's hatred for visitors is one thing that gives him his reputation. Before he got a butler, almost anyone who dared to approach his layer was usually eaten alive, literally. But his luck today had been very strong, and put him into a fairly good mood, which made him quite a curious person, which would be his lighter behaviour if not depressed.

''Go and resume your previous work boot-licker. I'm in a good mood today, so let me take care of it.'' It was about time that he could have some victims of his own, to gain some worthy reputation.

Butely, receiving his orders, was about to move on before hearing another demand from his master, put the phone back to his ears. ''Erm,'' He said nervously. ''C-could you repeat that order sir?''

Butley knew that Horian's patients towards those least worthy to him was incredibly limited.

''Hold the phone, don't put it down!''

Butley placed the phone on the table next to the messenger. All of a sudden, Horian's head popped out of the phone, slowly, Horian struggled pushing himself out of the device.

''A little help?'' He demanded his butler. Butley grabbed his master by the neck, with all his might he began to pull him. Horian made a yell as his struggled to pull himself out, then with all the butlers might, the serpent flew out of the phone, crashing into the wall ahead of him. After the stars faded from his head, Horian spat out a tooth which landed on the palm of his hand, seeing it, he looked at Butley in anger.

''You see this boot-licker?'' He said, waving the tooth in front of the emotionless servant.

''Take this, go away, and I want you to stuff it in your wrist.'' He demanded coldly. Butley picked up the item, then walking away into the darkness, looking at his masters razor sharp tooth nervously.

The doorbell rang, Horian looked at the door next to him, with a cold scowl. He grabbed the doorknob, turning it, then pulling it open, the bright light began to shine into the room. Horian hated the brightness of day. Only when going to his job he forced himself into the light, mostly going outside during the night. The light began to peel the darkness away, eventually the door was wide open, Horian could see two blurred figures standing in front of him. As his eyes began to get used to the two suns shining power, the figures began to take detail, he took a look at them.

Standing in front of him was what seemed to be a small mantis. Almost exactly like the boy Lictor, but he had black bushy hair with a bushed black moustache, the familiar character was holding a microphone. Behind the odd figure was a person who looked almost exactly like Heloise, except he/she was wearing a blue cap, and had a blond moustache, he/she was holding a large TV camera.

Horian hated the girl Heloise. Being top inventor of Misery Inc., Horian would never go to work without seeing her. He would always have to follow his boss, or even being sent by him to give her reports or commands. She took enjoyment into making him suffer through her inventions, perhaps when showing examples of her them to Lucius, she would happily use it on him, using him like a living punching bag. It was through Lucius's tormenting on his assistant Samy, that he barely, if at all, knew or cared that he was his right hand.

''Hello there!'' the mantis figure said. ''My name is Joseph Frog-guts! Me and my cameraman came here to interview you on books you have recently stolen.

Horian raised his scaled eyebrow. ''Why?''

The Frog-guts thing began to sweat. ''To erm... to er.'

The cameraman immediately called out ''We're interviewers on a television program about diaries-''

The mantis punched the cameraman on the arm.

''I mean books.''

Horian changed no expression. ''Why me?''

Joseph gave an impressed look. ''Well we thought if we want this show to have good reviews, we said: 'Hey, why not interview the smartest, most frightening, most erm....' He struggled to spit out the last word. ''… most... handsome.'' Joseph gave a shudder.

Horian was rather amused by the complement. He made a charming smile.

''Well then, why didn't you say so? Well come in come in.'' His arm opened in towards the thick darkness of his lair.


	5. Horian's Domain

_Hello all! I must say, I'll be posting news on my profile if I have to delay any chapters for ANY story I make, or any other reason I cannot think of ._

_I actually have not much to say about this story without spoiling it 0.o _

_Please review after please :) Open to members and anonymous alike. It would be very pleasing if you put your opinion of Lictor and/or Horian :) I had some very inspiring reviews in the last few chapters._

* * *

It was a long passageway through the tunnel. Horian was holding a lantern, which dangled from his hand, banishing the upcoming darkness as they walked through. Although he could see very easily through the dark, his guests could not. The narrow walls and ceiling were made completely of earth and soil, the floor however was made of blood red carpet. On the walls there hung an eternity row of paintings, different ones which contained what seemed to be different reptile like humanoids, all seemed to be in the same pose, sitting on a chair, hands on their lap, raising themselves into a proud posture, some wearing expensive looking clothes. Their faces remained into a depressed look.

''These are all the paintings of my ancestors. They stretch themselves all the way back to Lucius Heinous the first himself.'' He said in a hissing tone, remaining in a posh expression.

The Heloise looking cameraman took quite a surprised look. ''Erm. Why do you have so many family members? Surely all these people couldn't all fit into being second in command from only seven Heinous's.''

''They were not as... successful at their job as I am.'' Horian made a horrid hiss, which seemed to be a chuckle. ''Most of them only lasted five minutes.''

As they walked on, the path had finally ended in front of a door. It was wooden, a small hole in the bottom-middle of it that was small enough to fit an eye through. Next to it was a small golden face of a lion.

Horian pushed its nose with a scaled finger, the tip of the nose pushed back like a button. All of a sudden a massive horrifying scream rang through the dark tunnel. It felt like the scream of a banshee. Everyone but Horian jumped in shock. The terrifying screech finally began to fade away.

''Sorry, the doorbells broken.'' Horian said in a lighter tone.

A single eye popped from the hole of the door. It seemed to be Horian's butler.

''What's the password.'' Came a low voice from the other side of the door.

''SHUT UP AND LET ME THROUGH!'' Horian demanded furiously.

The eye vanished, then after hearing several unlocking of locks, the door opened. There stood Butley, standing on one side by the door. The room itself inside was quite a surprise. It like the inside of a mansion or a castle, maybe even a palace. Random paintings hung from every corner, the walls were painted in a dark green like colour. It seemed to be a hallway, but it was in a massive size, on the ceiling hung different posh decorations like gargoyles, whilst the area stretched as high as a palace. Maybe this was a palace, simply twisted into a darker colour.

''Come.'' Horian told the two awed figures. Directing them towards a small door, it had a small gold face of a gargoyle on the side of it, with a long tongue sticking from it, shaped like a tongue.

''Through this room is my library where I keep a small collection of stolen books. Most of them I find by my door mat, usually left by a pathetic idiot who would have accidentally dropped it their coincidently. Anyway, after you are done with your 'business', I will have you gone. No one accept my pathetic boot licker may travel any further in my mansion, and I intend to keep it that way. '' Horian reached his scaly hand at the handle.

''Wait.'' Joseph said. ''Could we have some refreshments? I mean, this may be Miseryville, but surely there is such thing as manners.'' Joseph said, then making an innocent smile.

Horian raised his eyebrow. ''Very well. BUTLEY!'' At a flash of light, Butley appeared in front of Horian. ''Yes Master Horian?'' he said, standing in a prideful yet, emotionless pose.

''Bring our guests drinks. What do you two want then?'' He said spat out.

This was exactly not what Joseph wanted.

''Fizzy Snail-sludge.'' The cameraman said.

Joseph punched him in the arm.

''A milkshake.''.

Joseph gave him another punch.

''Diet-chunk''

Butley zoomed off, settling with the cameraman's third request.

Joseph then gave a hopeless sigh. ''I meant erm. We usually make the opening privately. You know, just to get our viewers wandering who was the genius with all those stolen books in the background.'' He said with another innocent smile.

Horian raised an unimpressed eyebrow. ''How do I know you two are not owners of a certain important book, like a diary of some sort in which I have 'taken' and want to get inside here disguised as two random people to interview me in a show that may not even exist, in order to get inside my mansion, and retrieve the book, leaving graffiti marks all over my fine walls?''

Joseph all of a sudden gave a nervous look, looking for a answer. The cameraman quickly hid away a spray-paint. Then smiling nervously.

''Because. Erm... we aren't?''

After a moment past, Horian's look passed away. ''Fair enough. What do I care anyway. You two may go inside. ''' Horian pulled the handle, then pushing them inside the room. ''Call out for the boot licker when your done, and he shall guide you out of my domain.'' He said, before slamming the door shut.

Joseph and the cameraman looked at each other. ''You think he knows?'' The cameraman asked Joseph.

''Nah.'' He responded with a unimpressed look.

The mantis looking interviewer a deep sigh.

''Well, at least we can finally take off these stupid disguises.''

Both of them grabbed a zip of their costumes, one was hidden under the cameraman's forehead, hidden and shrouded by the dirty blonde hair, whilst Joseph's was hidden under his wing layer. As they both pulled the zip, the costumes of the cameraman's and Joseph's alike fell to the ground. Out of the cameraman's costume came out Lictor. Out of Joseph's was Heloise.

''Totally worth it though.'' Lictor said. Replying to what Heloise had said a moment ago,with a smart looking grin. Heloise gave another sigh. Too obsessed into retrieving her lost item.

''All right.'' She said, getting back to the plan. ''If this is the library of lizard-lips stolen books, then my diaries sure to be-'' She paused in awe as she turned towards this library. Seeing Heloise odd look, Lictor turned as well, his face mirrored her reactions.

This wasn't some normal small room with a few piles of books. It was a huge, king sized library. The room was massive, stretching perhaps as far as a entire valley. Filled with rows and rows of stolen books, placed into ten foot tall book cases, and not empty missing space in the endless ocean of books.

''Woah'' Lictor said in amazement.

''Horian seriously needs a hobby.''


	6. The Search

_Looks like things are going good so far :) I found the last chapter the least Jimmy Two Shoes like chapter lol. Even though it had some pretty funny bits. Well, also I found I haven't put exactly enough character into Lictor since chapter 2 or 1. So lets see what happens when he's angry._

_Please review :) Open to all, visitors and members alike. I'll be very pleased if you left a review on your opinion of Lictor and/or Horian :) Enjoy._

* * *

''We've got to find that book!'' Heloise cried out in desperation.

Lictor rolled his eyes with a sigh.''All right yeah, that's the whole reason we're here isn't it?''

Heloise turned to him with a scowl. Obviously still not forgiving him of how this situation started. Lictor responded with a nervous smile. Then turning back to the library.

''So erm. This has probably about fifty books in each shelf. And about twelve hundred shelves.

So you have any idea's?''

Heloise examined the entire room with her steady eyes. Lictor began to wander if she actually had a plan.

''Surely you've brought some kind of device with can help detect the book. You did right?'' The one thing Lictor really wouldn't want is to spend hours looking for a single diary in this ocean of stolen items.

Heloise was still examining the massive room. ''There's a button on the camera.''

Lictor held up the machine that he had left on the floor when he had undressed from his disguise. Taking a look at the side. ''Which button?'' He said, staring at what seemed to be five different kinds.

''The red one'' Replied Heloise, pulling out a toolbox from her Joseph costume.

''Their all red'' Lictor said in confusion.

Heloise sighed. ''There are two large ones. One of them is the one that I mean.''

Lictor took a close look at two buttons, both looked the exact same, next to one another.

''So erm... what does the second one do?'' Lictor asked in curiosity.

Heloise was now pulling fiddling with the toolbox, pulling out random items. ''Nothing that we need at the moment. Just don't push it, or the camera will transform into a bomb and destroy the entire mansion while we're still inside.''

Lictor blinked at Heloise for a moment. ''OK. I've gotta get me one of these.'' He said in awe.

He looked towards the camera's twin buttons. He had to make the decision wisely.

''Eeny meany miney moe, catch the larva worm by his face, if he yells, let him suffer, eany, meaney, miney.... moe.'' Finishing his prideful rhyme, his claw pointed towards the right one. Then turned towards the left one in distrust. He pressed it nervously. All of a sudden, the camera began to wobble, Lictor dropped it on the floor, the camera then immediately changed shape. Lictor watched in awe, quite nervous if it was about to explode. A moment passed, and when the machine finally settled, it no longer looked like a camera, but a small device, looking quite like a gameboy device.

Heloise picked it up, and handed it towards Lictor. ''Here, I'm trusting you to look after it.''

Lictor took the device, and took a look at it in amazement. In the black screen, it seemed to look like the shape of Horian's mansion in the form of a map, with two dots in different direction.

Lictor raised an eyebrow. ''So is this a tracking device which will tell us where your book is?''

Heloise examined the library once more, with a spanner in her hand. ''No. That's going to tell us where Snake-boy and the butler are, so we can't be 'interrupted'.''

Lictor looked at Heloise. ''What about the device for your diary?''

Heloise looked at Lictor in confusion. ''What device?''

Lictor jumped in shock. ''You mean, you didn't get a tracking device for your diary? Yet you have a device for people you would probably rarely need to use it for?'' Lictor took a thought. ''Until now of course.

Heloise scowled. ''Hey, it took a long time to put those tags on them. You don't even want to know how.'' Heloise groaned. ''Besides, I got another plan.''

Lictor sighed in relief. ''Oh good, for a second I thought you were going to get me to search all these books.''

Heloise raised her eyebrow then grinned. ''Well actually I was going to say that we could search together.'' Heloise smiled darkly. ''But your idea's _much_ better.''

Lictor scowled. ''Me and my big jawed-mouth.''

Finding no point in complaining about it, the mantis walked off scowling to begin towards the top-to-bottom of the library.

**Two hours later.**

The exhaustedly bored mantis finally flew back towards the door, where Heloise was screwing up some kind of contraption. Heloise turned to see Lictor.

''Did you find it?'' She asked eagerly.

Lictor sighed. ''No.'' Then pulled out a black book. ''But I did find out how Jellyfish make babies.''

Heloise sighed in disappointment.

''Maybe Horian didn't take it.''

Lictor patted Heloise by the back. Her head hanging down. ''Sorry Heloise.'' Lictor said, still with his eyes on a page of the black book. ''Sometimes, you just can't suspect even the most suspicious people too much. It's like I say all the time. 'You can't judge a book by its cove-'' Lictor paused for a moment, his eyes no longer glued on the book. ''Hey isn't that your diary over there?''

Heloise looked at Lictor, then followed his eyes towards some space in the corner of the room. The area was a hill of stairs. But above the stairs was what seemed to be her book, wrapped in chains, with her exact title 'Heloise's diary' written on it. Standing on a small Greek cultured column.

For the first time, Heloise leapt with joy. Lictor made a proud smile with his find. All of a sudden, the door next to them creaked open. Both Heloise and Lictor halted their present activity, then turning towards the sound. There stood Butley, starring at them in awe. With a can of Diet-Chunk on his hand.

''It took you two hours to get me a can of Diet-Chunk? What kind of stupid butler are you?'' Yelled out Lictor with an unimpressed look.

Butley immediately sprang to life, turning towards the door to make a run for it.

Heloise made a scream, ''LICTOR! Grab him before he gets Horian!'' Lictor immediately leapt for Butley with a panicked look, jumping on top of him knocking him to the ground. Heloise quickly pushed the door shut. Butley screamed in fear. ''S-stay back! I know karate!'' He yelled out at the mantis in blind fear. He began to struggle, Lictor tried to pin him down. Then, without pause, Butley got his hand free, his elbow immediately hitting the startled mantis in the face.

Lictor lost his strength in raw shock. Standing up, rubbing his injured cheek as if he had been slapped through a relationship. Heloise looked at Lictor in shock as well. Butley watched Lictor with his eyes wide in fear. All of a sudden, Lictor's eyes began to fill with pure rage. He shook in a terrifying anger. Grabbing the startled Butler by the neck, squeezing him tightly, it looked far more painful then what Heloise did to the mantis himself. Lictor pulled the frightened butler towards his face.

''YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR OWN DEATHWISH!'' Lictor screamed out in a deep, booming voice, making the entire room rumble, like an earthquake had hit the mansion. Heloise looked away, she heard the butler scream out loud before hearing violent punching, smashing, crunching, cracking, stretching and yelling. A moment passed, everything began to settle down. Heloise turned toward Lictor and Butley. Lictor stood there, trying to calm himself down with large breathing, Butley was lying on the floor, maimed on the floor, like he had been trampled by a traffic load of lorries. Finally, Lictor took a deep breath, then began to calm down. Then walked away as if nothing happened at all.

Heloise walked towards the battered servant. Then made a charming smile. ''You just got served.''


	7. Busted

_I'm glad to be back making the story :) It was a super delay, I mean, usually I updated every single day but not I'm afraid it will be more rare :( I'm aiming to try and show some of Horians 'cruelty' and cunningness in this chapter. Enjoy._

_Please review :D The more reviews I get the more I enjoy making the story :P_

* * *

Horian sat on the chair of his desk in gloom. He had almost finally finished what seemed to be hundreds of reports from work. Every sheet of paper he began to write on made him ever more angry and depressed. Being second in command was not all fun and games. Those workers who indeed had the power would create ever more boredom to him. Asking requests of pathetic improvements which he would have to think about. If the request was for the workers aid on working conditions, Horian would simply decline. If it was however, to improve development for Misery Inc. itself then he would need to check if they actually need it before accepting.

Horian put away his pen, finally in relief. He took a moments thought, looking at his work. All that hard work began to build of Horians need for relief.

''Butler!'' He shouted into his communicator.

''I need you to come over here immediately! I need someone to strangle!''

Horian pulled his hand away from the button. Expecting a reply from the boot-licker. But there was nothing but silence. Horian grew angry and pressed the button again.

''REPLY!'' He demanded. He lifted his finger again. Still nothing. Horian growled in rage. Cobra frills began to spread from the side of his neck. He pressed the button one more time.

''BUTLEY! REPLY OR I WILL RIP YOUR WINDPIPE FROM YOU THROAT!'' Horian hissed in impatience. Still nothing.

In his anger, Horian flung open the door of his office, then stamping his way towards the Library, the last area he saw Butley. In his rage, he kicked open the Library door. His rage slipped away as his eyes gazed upon his Library in shock.

The room was wrecked. Books were lying all over the place, paintings were torn apart from the walls, lights were smashed to the ground. It looked like a black hole sucked everything inside it, then spat it out again.

Through the serpents shock, he looked down on the floor in front of him, seeing a little black book, lying on the ground, opened up. Horian picked it up, and look into the pages.

''Hmm... so that's where Jellyfish come from.'' He said in surprise.

The wardrobe door next to him burst open. Piles of rubbish and books alike poured out in front of Horian. On top of the pile was Butley, tied up and beaten. His single eye was completely black, most of his teeth were missing, and he made several groans of pain. Horian mumbled in disappointment. Butley soon noticed his master standing in front of him.

''Wh-what physical punishments is it this time sir?'' Butley said through his pain. Horian just shook his head in displeasure.

''You know what? For some reason, seeing you beaten up and maimed seems to have made me in a good mood.'' Horian said carelessly.

Butley made a sigh of relief.

''Your fired.'' Horian said without hesitation.

''Proceed to my office and await your de-memory.''

Butley got up, and limped his way towards the door. Horian watched him idly. Then he turned his eyes to the corner of his room. His eyes widened immediately. The diary was gone! Horian made a hissing scream in shock. His tail lifted, it grabbed the butler and wrapped around him, tightening its grip, then pulling the poor creature towards the angered serpent.

''WHERE. IS. THE BOOK!'' He demanded. Butley choked in fear.

''Th-there was a creature.'' Butley chocked out. Horian raised his eyebrow, remaining a horrific scowl.

''Creature?'' He said. Butley nodded, sweat all around his face.

''I-I tried to save the book, b-but the creature was t-t- too strong for me.'' Butley lied. Trying to impress the serpent, perhaps rewarding his job back. But the reptilian remained scowling. With rage.

''A-and a girl... w-with a scarlet robe.'' Butley said., making a cough.

Horians eyes widened in surprise. He then understood. Making a hateful scowl.

''Heloise.'' He said with his eyes filled with chance for vengeance. He turned to see Butley.

''You are no longer useful to me. Get out before I decide to make a meal out of you. Consider yourself lucky.'' Horians tongue hissed in a horrific tone. Lifting his tail, he threw Butley into the pile of books. The serpent then walked away.

''If you want revenge then earn it yourself.'' He muttered to himself. The door slammed shut behind him. Butler was left alone in the room almost unconscious.

Heloise and Lictor alike were sprinting (Lictor flying) along the corridors of what seemed to be a labyrinth of a mansion. Finally they both stopped to catch their breath.

''Y-you sure it's this way?'' Heloise asked the mantis.

Lictor took a look in the scanner, handed to him earlier to check for Horian. ''I think so. But this map is so small. I can barely see it.'' Lictor took another look. ''Is it meant to look like a battery?''

Heloise jumped in shock. ''What?'' Snatching the scanner from Lictors claws, her eyes set upon the scanner.

''That's not the map! The damn batteries dead you idiot!''

Lictor made a sigh. ''Didn't you charge it?''

Heloise opened the case, spilling the batteries on to her hand.

''Their all burnt out.'' She sighed.

Lictor rolled his eyes. ''OK. So...erm. This is a bit awkward but, do you know where we are?''

Heloise eyes set upon the mantis. ''What has gotten into you today? Usually your much smarter then this!''

Lictor made a disappointing sigh. ''I have a weird mood when I do stupid things. Quite recent I picked it up. I think I should call a doctor about it.''

Heloise finally managed to catch her breath. She took a took around the rooms. Trying to find where they had just come from.

Immediately, four massive, metal walls smashed from underneath them. Blocking each way out. Heloise could only just figure out they were trapped when a massive screen opened up above them. On the screen was Horian. A massive grin on his scaled lips.

''Greetings Heloise...'' Horians eyes gazed on the mantis. ''And some other guy.'' Lictor raised his eyebrow unpleasant.

Heloise looked at the serpent with a bold scowl. ''What do you want lizard-lips?''

Horian smirked. ''Can I not greet my favourite worker, Heloise?'' Horian made a small chuckle through his sarcasm.

''I want to play a game. You need to decide if your life is worth living for.''

Heloise raised her eyebrow. ''What game?''

Horian remained with a vigilant grin. ''There is a key hidden somewhere. However, sacrifices must be made. You have ten minutes-'' Horian couldn't finish the sentence in time, before Lictor jumped up holding up the key in his hand.

''Found it!'' He said proudly.

Horian stared at the mantis in confusion. ''But... wah... was.... BAH!'' He shouted in rage before the screen switched off.

The walls sunk back down the the floor. Heloise and Lictor looked at each other.

Lictor raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah he seriously needs a hobby.''

_Authors note: If you haven't noticed, the little speech Horian just said was from the horror film 'Saw' :P_


	8. Revenge shall be sweet

_So I was asked by lacheetara on why Horian stole Heloise's diary. I think we SHOULD know if I did make it obvious (Hopefully) So I made this very very very short little chapter on Horian himself, and the basic plot :P Enjoy._

_Enjoy. Please comment your opinion on the characters, story and whatever when your done :P_

* * *

A loud hiss filled the office. Horian kicked down his desk in rage. It was a disappointment indeed, that dispute his mortal rival being trapped in his own realm, the girl was smart. Too smart in fact. She could create a massive machine in mere days, whilst no other living creature could create it no less then months. His own plan was becoming ripped apart.

Horian absolutely hated the girl. She knew how to torment others without revealing any kind of weakness. It had been two whole years of torment with her around. What foul thing could pollute a soul like hers was out of his mind. If there was one thing; Horian will never bow down to acceptance, until revenge is his.

The diary, what a strong coincidence it was, to land on his own doorstep. He could not open it, as the chains bound it shut. But what secrets Heloise held in there. Glorious secrets, to be fed to him, and he shall finally defeat Heloise. Leave her in a cold void, defenceless, humiliated. Perhaps with luck, she might even have to quit her job in shame. The glories of it if he had that book.

But now Heloise was in his very domain. To retrieve the diary, he will probably end up leaving Heloise in misery. His rage settled. He took a grin for the thought of it. This was not a disadvantage, but a opportunity. Even with the insect Heloise could not possibly escape his wrath. And the fact she took that risk to retrieve the diary. Then that must be how important those secrets are indeed. The reward will be magnificent, such fun it shall be that Horian himself, could break the most feared creature in Miseryville, and leave her to cower upon eternal shame.

He let himself be succumbed by the thought. His screams of anger transformed into a laugh. A cackle. He screamed out in joy, his horrifying laugh began to echo in the room.

''You will not escape my grasp until you are on your knee's girl!'' He cried out into the air.

''YOUR KNEES''

He clicked on the button of his communicator.

''BUTLEY! GET ME A-.'' But then hesitated for a moment.

''Oh right I fired him.'' He said gloomly.


	9. The Grim Alliance

_Although I have made a new story, I'm going to update this more then Death among Misery ;)_

_So, Horian has a plan. Would he have the power to break and destroy Heloise's mind? Or will he just fail miserably? If there's one thing for sure, I have unlocked the truth to where Jellyfish come from! Yay!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Lictor and Heloise were truly trapped in this mansion. But that would not stop Heloise's anger, towards the insect.

''Damn it!'' She yelled out. ''This is all your fault!'' She pointed at Lictor with a hateful scowl.

''What? Why me?'' Lictor had really never seen Heloise this aggressive to him.

''Your the one who lost the diary! Now we are trapped in this stupid lizards own house because of your stupidity!''

For once against Heloise's wrath, the mantis responded with a furious growl.

Enough was enough for Lictor. No way was he being a target for every accident that occurred to them. He was no Beezy J Heinous. And he intended to show the girl just that.

''You know what? I have been along side with you through all the situations we've been through so far!'' He leaned directly towards Heloise, trying to make him look much more frightening.

''Your the one who actually got me started into trying to grab the stupid book from you! You led yourself into your own situation! Why should I actually be helping you? I didn't want to help you just because you were strangling me! I wanted to help you!''

Heloise just responded with a spiteful scowl. ''What help would you do!? It was foolish of me to have teased you back there. I never knew you'd be so stubborn! I shouldn't have taken you at all! Your only slowing me down!''

Lictor could not take any more of this. ''All right then. If you want to get out of here yourself, so be it. I'm out of here.''

With that, the mantis opened his wings, and flew off the opposite direction. Heloise growled and shook her fist at him. But then she let her rage go. She wasn't going to slow down from any stupid bug anyway. With that, Heloise lifted her diary, and began to walk off the opposite direction. Both of them were now on their own.

Horian saw all of this. Observing from the security camera, hidden by the corner of the hallway where the two started the argument. He was actually surprised on how coincidently this happened.

This was even better then he expected for his plan, with this, he formed a powerful grin.

He changed the camera's screen, now with the camera, pointing towards Lictor. He examined the rage-filled insect with interest.

He himself, had rarely known Lictor. The mantis was indeed, a friend of Jimmy's like Heloise. But the only time he had actually seen him was on the destruction of the insects house, an event that occurred many months ago, before the blonde haired boy invited him into his own home. A few events had he seen Lictor. Like the Spew Tube incident, or the Product Testing.

The mantis may prove worthy of a tool.

Horian crawled away. With a dark cackle following him.

Lictor muttered to himself in anger. Heloise was such a jerk back there. Why should he be the one helping her? She is just a selfish brat. Nothing more and nothing less.

''Dang it! I hope she rots in a cage!'' He yelled out in fury, his voice echoing the great halls.

With that, a small metal cage came crashing on top of him, falling directly from the ceiling. Lictor soon realised that he was completely trapped.

''Darn this is ironic.'' He said to himself.

All of a sudden, he turned his head towards a devilish laugh. Horian walked towards the mantis with such a horrid grin.

''Greetings insect. Why do you wander on your own?'' He said in a sly sarcasm like tone.

Lictor raised an eyebrow. ''Why shouldn't I be?'' Horian tutted to himself. ''Such behaviour won't get you anywhere.''

Lictor leaned on a cage bar behind him. ''What do you want? Heloise has the diary. Your just wasting your time, with me.''

''Oh but I'm not.''

Horian dared a grim smile. ''I have a proposition for you.''

Lictor raised an eyebrow. '' Proposition?''

''I saw you and Heloise back there. She blamed you for everything that you two suffered. How dare she. Such attitude demands justice does it not?''

Lictor blinked for a second. ''You want to form an alliance? Against Heloise?''

''You believe in vengeance yes? For is it not your dream to torment Lucius because of what he has done to your house?''

Lictor gasped. ''How did you know that? Have you been stalking me?''

''Lucky guess actually.'' Horian said gloomily. ''But that's not the point! If you and me work together, we could finally settle our... your revenge on Heloise. She'll finally understand your true cunningness. And together, we shall be unstoppable!'' Horian unleashed a dark cackle.

Lictor gave it a thought. ''Sounds corny. But I suppose we could do it.''

Horian made a grin. ''Good. Here, I need you to do this for me then.'' Horian pulled out a contract.

''Sign it, and we can begin the process.''

Lictor slipped out the cage bars, his small thin body easily fitting through the gap. He looked at the contract with suspicion. ''Do you have a pen?''

Horian blinked. ''Erm... well no. Not really.''

Lictor did not change his look. ''Badly prepared. Oh well. Luckily I'm a resourceful person.

Instantly, Lictor grabbed Horian by one of his large fangs, ripping it out of his gum.

Horian made a scream in pain. ''YOW!!!''

Lictor however, showed no care for Horian's emotion. He got the contract, and used the fang like a pen, writing his signature with the venom used like ink. When he finally was finished, he took a review at the paper. Amused, he stuffed the tooth back into Horian's gum.

Lictor made a dark grin towards the serpent, still rubbing his cheek from the pain.

''We have a deal.''

_''Hope is the last layer of will. When broken, it can never be repaired.''_

Bale


	10. The Hitman

Yes it is indeed true: I have updated!

Boy. I haven't updated in months. I suppose ever since Death among Misery was published :/

Oh well. I hope this chapter was definitely worth the wait ;) I'm hoping in updating again and again!

Horian's desk room had definitely gotten brighter since Lictor had got here. Now that the serpent had someone who relied mostly on sight, Horian had flickered on most of the rooms lamps and lighting.

The room was definitely an odd sight. Very small, perhaps much smaller then Lucius's office. It was merely about six metres wide from wall to wall, paintings of large, postured serpent-beings hanging from each side. Lictor gave a stare at each one. None of them actually looked exactly like Horian at all. One painting, the figure was not green, but brown, whilst his head was more narrow, wearing a rather posh tuxedo and a top hat, obviously revealing his pride in life. Although the figure wore such valuable, rather 'civilised' items, his face was fearsome, with a nasty cross-eyes scowl as the picture stared out into the room with his burning red eyes.

A large polished wooden desk sat in the middle of the room, with a neatly styled chair behind it. On the desk itself sat a small model of a golden cobra, its head raised up in a fierce strike pose, its teeth jolting out from its ferocious face, the model lay on top of a small, circle-shaped wooden block. On the other side of the desk was a lamp, and a couple of small photo's of yet more of Horian's ancestor's.

For a rich man's home-office, it didn't exactly look the most decorated place in the mansion.

Horian sat at his desk in a prideful posture. His eyes were jolted in a sharp look of pure intellect and calmness mixed with a fearsome stare. His pupils glued down on a square object on the desk in front of him.

Lictor sat on the other side, his eyes mirrored Horian's, but his posture was less prideful, merely staring down with his eyebrow raised.

There was tension between the two. A slight silence as they both looked down towards the small, square object.

"You know what?" Lictor called out. Horian responded with his eyebrow raised at him, his tongue dangling with his mouth.

"I can't take this stupid pressure any more!" Lictor jumped out from his seat. "I QUIT!"

The basilisks eyes raised wide.

"WHAT?" The serpent responded. "You can't quit! You signed a contract!"

Lictor crossed his arms against his chest. "Pff! Contract smontract! This is stupid! How can you possibly drag me into this?"

"You can't do this to me! Victory is at the palm of my hand!"

From that, the mantis gave an aggressive posture, he immediately leapt on the desk, kicking the chest set off the table. Horian gave a scream of shock.

"MY CHESS BOARD!" The serpent leapt off his chair, bending himself over as he immediately began to pick up the glass chess pieces from the floor.

Lictor put his hands by his hips, one eye grew wider then the other as he stared down to Horian.

"When I read that contract, I didn't see anything about playing chess! What about the plan?"

Horian responded with a murmur, plucking a chess model of a one-eyed horses head from the floor.  
"Do you know how much this chess set cost, boy?"

Lictor sighed. "Alright, how much?"

The snake gave a pause. "Actually it was a gift. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Horian quickly picked himself up, his face immediately changed into a cunning smile as he turned towards the mantis.

"As I told you, insect. After I fired that worthless boot-licker, I agreed with myself that one cannot achieve victory by himself."

"And that's why you want me right?" Lictor said, rolling his eyes.

From that response, Horian placed a finger by his chin. "Well actually you came AFTER this."

From that, the mantis sat by the edge of the desk, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

The serpent made a hiss as his tongue flickered from his mouth. "Well you see, as you know that I am of course diabolically evil, so I gave myself this thought of 'hey Horian, if your so diabolically evil then why not hire a henchmen?' I of course, agreed with my superior self, and went on my phone immediately to hire the most perfect-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Lictor quickly interrupted. "...your evil?"

Horian raised his eyebrow. "Yes. Of course I am evil! What else did you think of me?"

"Well..." The mantis replied with his eyes raised up in thought. "I just thought you were like... misunderstood."

Horian snorted. "Preposterous! I am the most evil being in ALL OF MISERYVILLE!" As he said that, he raised his chest out in a powerful manner, his voice deepened and lightning cackled from each side of him. Lictor himself looked around in confusion of where the source of the lightning was coming from.

As the serpent quickly settled, his communicator by the desk clicked on.

"Horian!" Came a deep voice. It was quick to recognise that it was the dictator of Miseyville himself.

"Tommorrow I am taking a walk down Miseryville." Lucius's voice came out from the small device.

"I expect you to carry me."

The serpent dropped himself into a depressed look, walking up to the communicator. Lictor almost sighed, his eyes then rotated towards the small model of the golden cobra behind him, his face widened in wonder as his eyes began to sparkle, then crawling towards the model.

Horian murmured as he clicked the communicator linked to Lucius's house.

"Yes boss." The serpent said lazily as his tongue flickered from his mouth. "I'll bring my... spine protector."

From that, the serpent gave a pause for a reply, but there was none. Lucius obviously really couldn't care less to reply to his minion, merely for his confirmation or even just to send the message to him.

Horian gave a sigh as he finally picked himself up from his depressed posture.

"So where was I?" He said to himself. He gave himself a moments thought before everything earlier finally returned to him. "Ah yes!" He said with a smirk, turning to the mantis.

"I-"

Horian then paused as he gave a stare at the insect, who was poking the small cobra model with curiosity.

"HEY!" Horian yelled out. Lictor made a jump in shock, his claw hitting into the golden models chin, the head immediately snapped off into the air, then landing into the mantids hands.

Lictor turned his head at the basilisk, then giving a scowling look, his foot patting the ground with impatience.

Lictor, trying to make a chuckle as the serpent raised his eyebrow in a daring pose. The mantis picked the broken head of the model, trying to place it back to the headless body.

"Now..." Horian said as he turned his back to the mantis, never really giving much care for the damaged artifact. His face resumed into a cold smirk as he walked towards the large painting of a black-scaled ancestor, who wore a valuable dark red dressing gown, with a black cane by his left hand, giving a familiar look as the other paintings.

Horian walked to the side of the massive artwork, clicking on a small, red button. The black serpent immediately vanished behind the wall, replacing it was three rows of televisions hanging off the wall side, each one showing a part of Horian's mansion, revealed by hidden security camera's.

"As you can see, I have Heloise directly in my sights..." He gave a pause as he examined each television.

There was a moment of pause.

"Wait... WHERE'D SHE GO?" He yelped out alarmed.

Lictor, still trying to place the models head back with the body, turned his head to the televisions hearing Horian's alarming groan. The body of the small cobra statue made a small snap sound, then immediately collapsing into dust, the mantis turned his head back to the once golden artifact, then making a quick surprised jump to see what had just happened to it.

"Heloise?" Horian said out to himself, his head turning to each television at a time.

"Heloiiise?" He repeated with a more longer pronouncement. His eye quickly caught a the small girl in one of the camera's. Finally, Horian's face crept down into a dark look, his smile wide and his his teeth pointing out.

"Ahhh, there she is." Horian said to himself, then turning himself back towards the mantis. Lictor himself quickly pushed the demolished model off the desk as it landed into the bin sitting down by the edge. The mantis turned to Horian, trying to make an innocent look.

The doorbell quickly rang, Horian's eyes widened, then settling his expression in joy.  
"Oh good!" Horian said out loud. "The hitman is here!"

Lictor gave himself a confused look. "There's a doorbell in this room?"

Horian didn't reply, instead skipping towards a wooden door which happened to appear right next to the left side of the room. Lictor had just noticed it, with the two gargoyles sitting on each side.

Horian griped the handle, then pulling the door open, he gave a proud posture.

"Welcome! My-" Horian gave a paused as his eyes quickly adjusted to the sunlight. He gave a stare into the empty space where the 'guest' was supposedly meant to be standing. The serpent gave a confused look, slowly closing the door, turning around and walking away.

"Odd.." He said to himself, Lictor barely understanding what is going on.

"I could've sworn I-" Horian halted for a moment, his ears picked up something.

Lictor mimicked Horian's confused look as they looked all over the place, the sound of a person yelling out, like he was falling. The two turned their heads around for the whereabouts of the noise as it grew louder, louder, and eventually it almost felt like it was inside the room.

There was a loud crash, the two looked up, a object had smacked through the ceiling, smashing into the ground beside Horian, causing both Lictor and the serpent to leap in surprise as the entire room rumbled from the impact.

Lictor gave a odd stare into the debris scattered around. Broken pieces of the roof fell from from the ceiling, harmlessly clambering down around a crater. The object marked on the groud, to Lictor's surprise, was the shape of a man.

The figure immediately jumped to his feet, standing rather happily for a guy who had just crashed through the ceiling. The thin figure stood almost the exact same size as Jimmy. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo, with his hands shrouded by black leather gloves and his feet covered by black leather hiking boots. But as Lictor moved up to his head, there was definitely something not human about it. It was not the fact that he had a massive, rather insane smile across his lips or his wide eyes each with different covered pupils. But his entire head, shaped like a giant round waffle.

The figure brought his right hand up into a salute.

"Waffleman! At your service!" He said out loud.

Horian's confused look settled into a joyous sneer. "Ah! So your the one I hired, am I correct?"

The figure stood there in a pause, his weird facial expression seemed to be literally stuck on him as a insane smile. The figure quickly erupted into a loud reply.

"So YOUR the one who wanted the pizza delivery?" It replied.

Horian's confused look returned. "What? No! Are you or are you not the man I-"

The serpent was quickly interrupted as the figure slapped his gloved finger on the basilisks lips, Horian replied with a shock.

The strange creature bent down at serpent, his eyes diagonal, pointing in different directions. Waffleman placed a finger by his own lips.

"!" He said. His spit jumping from his mouth all over Horian's face.

"_Are you..._" The creature said in whisper. "_...a weavil_?"

Horian gave a pause in confusion, then quickly shoving off Waffleman's hand from his mouth.

"Do I LOOK like a weavil?" Horian spat out to the figure.

Waffleman replied with a sharp, stealthy look. His eyes rotating side to side.

"_So..._" He whispered again. "_...you did'nt steal Waffleman's wallet_?"

Horian blinked. "Er... no..." He said honestly.

Waffleman quickly lifted his head up, his smile widened.

"Oh that's good!" The figure yelled out. "You see, Waffleman thought you were the weavil that took Waffleman's wallet!"

This time it was Lictor's turn to reply. "There's more then one Waffleman?"

Waffleman turned his head to Lictor, his smile yet still remaining. "What? There's only ONE Waffleman!"

Lictor gave a confused look. "Then why do you keep saying 'Waffleman'?"

Waffleman gave a pause. This creature was practically a robot, the fact that it only showed one emotion.

"Waffleman don't always say Waffleman! Waffleman's Waffleman's name, you see!"

"Eh?" Lictor replied rather confused. Horian quickly changed the subject.

"So... YOUR the one I hired right?"

Waffleman turned his head to Horian. "Yes!" He replied.

"OK..." Horian said. "Two hundred dollars I spent for you to help me claim what I want?"

"Yes!" Waffleman replied.

Horian took out a small sheet of paper, looking into it. "...and I trust you brang some traps to help out? Including a weapon?"

"Yes!"

"And what weapon would that be?" Horian's eyes turned back the Waffleman.

Waffleman gave a pause.

"Yes!" He finally replied.

The serpent gave a odd stare at the figure. "Eh? What do you mean?"

Waffleman quickly gave a reply. "Waffleman brang a SPECIAL weapon!"

Quickly digging his hand in his left trouser pocket, the he then pulled out something roughly twice the length of his hand, waving it in the air, the object began to shine like it was the sun itself, with the awe guy, hanging from a rope of the ceiling behind Waffleman, singing away as he created a rather miraculous atmosphere for this strange tool Waffleman had pulled out.

"BEHOLD!" Waffleman cried out. Then pulling his hand down between Lictor and Horian, he opened his palm. As the light began to fade along with the singing, the area fell into an awkward silence as the two creatures stared at Waffleman's hand. But rather then being awe struck, they felt more of being unimpressed.

"What is it?" Horian questioned sharply with his eyebrow raised.

Waffleman raised his arm higher over the two, he postured like it was some sort of valuable relic.

"YOU DO NOT QUESTION THE BANANAMANA!" Waffleman yelled out from the top of his voice.

"The bananamana questions YOU!"

Themselves facing Waffleman's over-dramatic pose, Horian and Lictor's eyes looked at each other, both knew they were sharing the same thoughts.

Waffleman quickly broke out the silence.

"You see..." He said, clenching down as he began to stroke the object with his other hand.

"With the bananamana-"

"Banana you mean?" Lictor interrupted. Waffleman lifted his smiling head towards the insect.

"DO NOT QUESTION THE BANANAMANA!"

"No, seriously." Lictor quickly said with arms folded. "You mean a banana right?"

Waffleman quickly tilted his head at the insect. Despite the never-changing facial expression, Lictor could feel the creature give him a rather curious look.

There was suddenly an awkward silence.

"NO!" Waffleman interrupted. "BANANAMANA!"

Horian's hand slapped on to his scaly forehead.

"Look!" He said. "Can you just show us what this erm... bananamanana-"

"BANANAMANA!" Waffleman interrupted.

"...what this bananamana can do?"

Waffleman lifted is head at the serpent.

"YES!" The creature quickly noted.

A few minutes later

Horian settled themselves behind a block of sandbags. All the desks and items of the office had been put aside in the room, leaving the area almost completely spotless despite the dark red carpet that covered the floor. Horian in a corner, adjusting his safety behind the blocks of sandbags in case of anything unfortunate.

Standing in the middle was Lictor and a crash-test dummy roughly the same size as him. The mantis had customized the it to look almost exactly like Heloise, given a dirty blonde wig customized with a ponytail, its body was covered in a red scarlet dress, and it had a stick attached to its back, sticking out into the ground to give it balance.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" Horian yelled out impatiently. The mantis ignored his call, concentrating on placing a piece of string under the dummies cucumber-shaped eyes, in the form of a smiley mouth.

The serpent murmured to himself impatiently. Turning away as he sat himself down.

Completing his task, Lictor gave a stare at the model, giving a quick thought.

"It's still missing something..." He said to himself.

A light bulb flickered on his head as he raised his head brightly. Sticking his hand behind him, he pulled out a carrot, then stuffing it above the fake mouth in the form of a nose.

Lictor moved backwards. Amused at his work, he turned towards the pile of sandbags, opening his wings he quickly took flight towards it.

Horian lifted his head towards the dummy, with the mantis landing next to him. Horian's eyes quickly took notice at a large green plastic army helmet Lictor had placed on his own head.

"Why the helmet?" Horian asked with his right eye raised towards the insect.

Lictor responded with an innocent look. "Makes me look more prepared."

The serpent took his eyes off the mantids head-wear.

"Alright." He said. "Where's that waffle-brain?"

The office door suddenly kicked open. A tall, slim figure walked in wearing a long stylish silk-red dress, long eyelashes curled upwards from his eyelids, and his lips worn red with lipstick. Lictor tightened his mandibles in an attempt not to laugh, tears leaking from his eyes, but Horian gave a look of both anger and confusion at Waffleman.

"WHY are you wearing THAT?" Horian called out to him.

"IT MAKES WAFFLEMAN'S HIPS LOOK BIGGER!" The dressed figure responded in a rather prideful tone.

The serpent face palmed himself, his teeth grinding in anger. His eyes turned towards the snickering mantis with a look of demand and outright fury, giving Lictor the sign to stop laughing.

Horian gave a sigh. "All right." He said, calming himself down, he quickly pulled out a microphone, then facing at Waffleman, who stood by the other side of the room.

"Proceed to tactical assault on target!" Horian's voice echoed from the device.

Waffleman's smile raised in excitement, then picking the bananamana from his dress pocket, he raised it in the air.

"THE POWER OF THE BANANAMANA!" He quickly called out, the awe guy pocked out from behind him, his voice singing into the dense air.

Waffleman turned at the dummy, the 'weapon' raised up above him, he quickly adjusted himself into a mad sprint towards the target yelling out a rather bad mimic of an old native-american war-cry as his tongue flickered about from his mouth in a loud call. As Waffleman came closer and closer to the target, Horian's eyes peeled on the whole scene, Lictor next to him, slowly falling asleep to the rather boring moment. The red dressed creature was only a metre away now, the bananamana raised in striking position, ready to release its power, then something happened. Waffleman stopped with one of his feet still raised in the air, like he had suddenly frozen in time, he lost balance as his foot caught on a piece of his dress, tripping up, his face smashed into the dummy, pieces of wood flew all over the place with a loud crash as the creatures giant head demolished the dummy, leaving nothing but its splinters scattered around the place.

"That was genius." Lictor said in sarcasm. Horian gave a paused look in surprise, then his face clunched down in anger.

"I paid two-hundred bucks for HIM?" He yelled out with his arms spread at the collapsed hitman.

The two suddenly heard something from the face-down creature. A voice, slightly escaping from the carpet floor into their ears.

"Immah...ing...mah...azeh!" They heard, both looking at each other oddly.

Suddenly, the floor underneath Waffleman erupted, launching into the air as his mouth fired out a huge, thick, purple line of energy, blasting out from his mouth launching the hitman towrds the ceiling, inevitably smacking into it. Waffleman's body remained stuck to the concrete above, yet even in this situation, his smile still remained.

"WAFFLEMAN HAS A PLAN!" He suddenly called out before the small chunk of the ceiling around him collapsed, dropping him back to the ground with a loud smash.

REVIEW FOR THE WAFFLEMAN!


End file.
